Total Drama Island (sway-sway version)
Total Drama Island (sway-sway version) elimination Table Bass: Marshall Chase Zuma Austin Blanket Sonic Skipper Jared Penelope Gophers: Ryder Rubble Rocky Skye Jake Saxy Tails Porter Lilac Episode 1: really this stuff Chris: yo this is Chris and this is total drama Panama we have a lot of people so let's get started It starts in the mess hall Chase: oh me and Skye are separated Austin: Chase don't worry Skye: I miss Chase Rocky: don't worry he'll be with us soon Chris: hello dummies (cough) I mean contestants Kiki: really you idiot were not stupid Chris: ANYWAYS today's challenge is cliff diving Zuma: into water? Chris: yes Rocky: oh no I hate water! All: we know On the way there Jared: how high is Charlie: about 10k feet Jared stops Jared: SERIOUSLY OH SH*T Ryder: calm down Porter: it doesn't look to bad Lilac: let's go They race to the top Henry: I'M FIRST NANANA Austin: oh shut up Charlie flips him off Austin: orly? Chris: stop Everyone went silent Chris: who goes first Rocky: not me I hate water Rubble: I will Rubble jumps Rubble: AHHH CRAP! Ryder: woah Ryder jumps Soon all the gophers CEPT Rocky jumped Chris: now the bass! Austin jumps first Austin; AHHH FLIPPER DOODLES skipper: me next Skipper jumps Soon 2 bass didn't jump Marshall and Charlie Marshall: I'm scared of heights Chris: THE GOPHERS win! Gophers: YES! Bass: ugh They go to the campfire Austin: vote Charlie Charlie: guys why was the fish dumb cause it didn't breathe Silence Austin: that wasn't funny Chris: alright vote everyone votes Chris goes through the list and the final 2 are Marshall and Charlie Charlie: oh crap Chris: the final Marsh mellow goes to........ Chris: MARSHALL! Marshall: YESSSSSSSSSSSS BOYYEEEEEE Chris: sorry Charlie Charlie sighs Charlie gets on the boat Bass: bye Charlie Chris: go to cabins They go to cabins Gophers: WE RULE!!! Bass: we need to win!! Ending theme Episode 2 do I really need to explain: In the mess hall Rocky: well we won the 1st challenge! Skye: Yeah! Chase: good Charlie's gone Austin: Yeah he's a idiot Chris comes walking in Chris: hi dere Porter: wut Jared: I'm tired Silence Ryder: really Jared smiles Chris: today's challenge is...... run around the island race All: ugh They all walk to the starting line Chris: ready set go They all run off Austin is in the lead Austin: YES ILL WIN! Marshall: nope Austin: we're on the same team Marshall: oh They both run Henry: I'm winning Jared: nope Jared runs past him They run around the island Chris: JARED WINS!!! Jared: I'm a bass Chris: BASS WIN! Bass : YESSS Gophers: aww Chris: gophers camp Fire The gophers go Chris: vote They all vote The final 2 are Henry and lilac Chris: the final Marsh mellow goes to lilac Henry: WHAT! Chris: bye Henry Henry leaves The end of ep 2 Episode 3: To die or not to die In the bass cabin Austin: ugh stop snoring skipper Skipper: can't help it Then skipper farted Austin: DUDE! Skipper: sorry Austin: you pumped at my face Zuma: SHUT UP DUDES Chris: wake up campers Jared: ughh he slaps the wall Chase: east buddy Jared: SHUT UP Chase: geez They walk out Chris: today's challenge is dodgeball Porter: aww chicken Austin: what's that supposed to mean Kiki: Shut up loser Chase: AUSTIN'S POPULAR than you Chris: the dodgeballs are electric Austin: WHAT? Rocky: we'll get shocked Chris: not my problem Kiki: kinda is Saxy: shut up They get in the arena Marshall vs Ryder Ryder: me vs my own pup no throws the ball Ryder: HOW COULD YOU Bass 1 Gophers 0 Chase vs Rubble Chase shoots dogeballs Bass 2 Gophers 0 Zuma vs Rocky Zuma: booey Rocky: cheater He uses his tools Bass 2 Gophers 1 Alex vs Skye Skye wins by air drop Bass 2 Gophers 2 Austin vs Jake Austin spins a tornado and shoots them Bass 3 Gophers 2 Blanket vs Kiki Blanket flings them Bass 4 Gophers 2 Sonic vs Saxy Bass 4 Gophers 3 Skipper vs Tails Bass 4 Gophers 4 Jared vs Porter Bass 4 Gophers 5 Penelope vs Lilac Lilac: sugar honey Penelope: be quiet Bass 4 Gophers 6 Chris: GOPHERS WIN! Bass: ugh Campfire They vote It's Alex and Zuma Chris: the last goes to Zuma! Alex leaves Chris: TWIST! Chris: gophers vote one of their players off They vote off Kiki Chris: what will happen next time? On Total Drama Island Category:Fan Fiction Seasons Category:Seasons